Truth or Dare?
by Nixy
Summary: Having left their childish antics behind, Odette and Derek must find new ways to win the ongoing war between them.  Rating for safety!


**A/N:** the Swan Princess was one of my favourite films as a kid, I watched it to death! Hadn't watched it in years and then my sister comes home with the trilogy on DVD and I nearly wet myself lol. Naturally I have stolen this from her and have again watched it to death. Luckily my boyfriend is familiar with this film because of his younger sister and watched it with me. And so began the musings for a small fic, I have a few in my mind but decided to begin with a small one shot of the pair when they were young. I found them highly entertaining when they hated each others guts and so have decided to write down some musing of the mischief they got up to in those early years.

I would graciously ask for feedback, good and bad, I always like to hear if people enjoy my fics and what not.

Summary: After the childish antics that took place as children and puberty starts to kick in, the young adolescence try to think of ways they can entertain themselves that don't include cardboard swords and unstable tree houses.

Just to clarify, I do not own The Swan Princess.

Without further or due, I give you 'Truth or Dare'

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare<strong>

"It's your turn" Derek's breaking voice came out in a harsh whisper as he looked to his left at his best friend Bromley. The slightly chubby teen turned to look at the prince from where he sat with his legs crossed. He then turned to look toward a rather prettier sight who was Odette, Derek's betrothed and, not without resistance, future wife. Odette obliged his fearful gaze with a small giggle leaning forward slightly in anticipation. The trio had ended up in Derek's bedchambers, sitting in an uneven circle on his stone floor. The hour was late, late enough for Queen Uberta or King William to scold all three of them if they were caught out of bed.

"M-me?" Bromley stammered, his 16-year-old voice horse with the signs of late puberty. Beside him Derek laughed quietly.

"Unless you're afraid?" he teased leaning back coolly on his arms.

"Afraid? N-not me" Bromley swallowed nervously, his index finger reaching for the collar of his tunic and pulling it out, loosening it.

"Ok Bromley," Odette began her blue eyes meeting his gaze from behind thick lashes. "Truth or dear?" she asked, her voice much more pleasant to the ear then Derek's. Bromley hesitated once again, his brown eyes twitching from the young blonde Princess to his best friend. Prince Derek would always be a hard shoe to follow and it came hard for Bromley to remember how they even became friends. Derek even at the tender age of 16 was a courageous and daring young man and all the while he tried to keep up with the Prince's antics he was quite the opposite. Though being in the company of royalty he could hardly let his yellow belly show.

"T-truth" Bromley finally answered.

"Boring Brom!" Derek let out with a sigh folding his arms over his chest.

"Hush!" Odette shot her fiancé a cold glare before turning back to his friend.

"Ok Bromley…" she paused, her blue eyes looking up towards the ceiling and she bit her lower lip while she thought of a good question. Derek watched her do this and rolled his eyes. He had spent every summer hating this girl and he wasn't sure if his protests were really because he didn't like her or if it was because the marriage was already set in stone. He had known that when they were just children he really didn't like her. He had told his mother that it was because she was vulgar and silly and always insisted on playing house. Still to this day he had not admitted that the real reasons were something along the lines of that she beat him in every pretend sword fight, always one at hide and seek. She had always been able to get one up on him at almost anything and it irritated him to no end. He also did not mention that he didn't mind at all playing house. Now she was 14 and he was nearly 17, she had changed, gone were the tomboy pig tale plaits and boyish clothes. She now actually looked some what feminine with her body caught between a woman and a child displaying early signs of breasts and hips and her hair was a fair shade of blonde and fell wavy over her shoulders and down her back. Derek had to admit that there were worse things he could look at but that still did not change the fact that she annoyed him to no end.

"Will you hurry up!" He snapped and Odette immediately shushed him reminding him that every one else was a sleep and he needed to keep his voice down. Derek responded with a huff and turned away from her. Odette shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together in irritation before turning back to look at Bromley who was sitting here awaiting his fate.

"Ok" she whispered shuffling forward slightly leaning closer to Bromley who she noted had started sweating.

"If you could be born again, what would you chose to come back as?"

Derek scoffed throwing himself forward.

"It took you all this time to think of that? That's a stupid question!" Derek exclaimed!

"Shhh!" Odette hushed him again; his loud volume was surely going to wake some one sooner or later.

"I would probabl-"

"No Brom" Derek quickly cut him off. "You are not wasting your time answering pointless questions like that."

Odette let out a frustrated groan folding her slender arms over her budding chest.

"I do apologise Prince Derek" her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What would you rather I asked?" she avoided his gaze, not really wanting an answer. Derek thought for a moment.

"What's your favourite thing about the opposite sex?"

"You're a pig," Odette muttered turning her body so her back was facing him.

"You're just jealous that my question is interesting and yours was pointless."

"When I was like five then I might have entertained you with an argument. However, I am not five and it seems to me Derek that you are just clutching at any way to get under my skin and cause an argument." She stood to her feet pressing down the creases in her skirts. She noted Bromley was looking at her rather strangely, probably trying to think of an answer to Derek's question and instinctively threw her arms around her self.

"When you have grown up I will partake in this game again, until then, tell Bromley to stop staring at me." She hissed before turning on her heals and walking out of the room.

Derek turned and looked at his friend delivering a swift punch to his arm. Bromley let out a yell of surprise blushing slightly.

"Well you're going to be waiting a long time Princess, if its maturity you want I'm going to make sure I'm that immature you wont come back next summer or any other after that!" Derek called after her even after she had disappeared out of his room.

...

Later that night Derek lay awake in his bed, the goose feather quilt resting heavily atop his thin teenage body. He felt stupid about being childish earlier but something happened to him whenever he was with her. He couldn't stand how now that she was coming into her looks; very male creature in his castle bowed to her every whim. He hated that she could sweet talk her way into getting anything she wanted out of any one, some times even him. He hated that they were no longer children and the excuses of "she smells" or "has the lurgy" were no longer appropriate.

In his defence he was not the only one. Just the other day when the pair were sent on a walk with Derek's dog Sasha, Odette made a large effort to throw the dog toy directly for his groin and even though she missed and the toy flew through his legs Sasha's bouncing head as she bounded after it hit the bulls eye as Odette called it. Despite this memory he made a conscious effort to apologise in the morning for there were several weeks until Odette was due to go home and war with her never ended well for him.

...

It was just passed sunrise when Odette awoke. Pushing herself up from the mattress she let out a small yawn and rolled her eyes seeing her surrounding were her quarters of Derek's castle and not that of her own. Not a moment after she had stretched her arms and rubbed the nights sleep from her eyes there was a timid knock at her door followed by the slow entry of a maid carrying a bowl of steaming water and a small towel.

"Good morning Princess" she said kindly bowing her head.

"Good morning Vanessa" Odette greeted trying not to roll her eyes.

"Is your majesty ready for your morning wash?" the maid asked politely keeping her eyes to the floor. Odette gave a nod as she pushed herself off of the large bed and made her way to her dressing table. Vanessa followed placing the bowl of hot water and cloth in front of her. Odette began to dab her face with the warm cloth, washing away any signs of tiredness while Vanessa began to brush her long golden locks.

"You are to ride with the prince this morning." Vanessa began and Odette sighed. She appreciated Vanessa; she was the only maid who attempted to make the mornings less awkward by starting small conversations. Most of the maids were too afraid to speak with her.

"Yes" was all the young princess could muster as she ran the damp flannel over her eyes for a second time.

"Are you getting along better this summer? The prince seems to have grown some this year if I may be so bold?"

"We would be getting along better if he would let go of his childish antics and start acting his age." Odette replied bitterly drying her face with the towel. Vanessa let out a small chuckle as she ran a brush through Odette's waist length hair.

"And what is so funny?" Odette asked seeing the maids smile in the mirror. Vanessa instantly stopped smiling, her eyes showing a sudden sign of fear.

"Forgive me princess its just if you ask me, I would say the prince is rather smitten with you."

Odette scoffed somewhat amused by that ridiculous notion.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Its just that, the way he is with you it-"

"He is awful to me" Odette cut her off and Vanessa bowed her head.

"Forgive Me," she pleaded quietly and Odette's face softened.

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I didn't get much sleep last night. You are excused."

The maid looked at Odette through the mirror and gave a small curtsey and Odette smiled at her.

"Have a nice day princess," she said as she collected the bowl and towel before making a swift exit.

Sitting along in her room Odette looked hard at herself in the mirror. The same face that she had been looking at for 14 years stared back at her. Save from lesser freckles and longer hair it was still the same face and she wondered what it was that Derek hated about her. Sure she disliked him enormously also but if he were to be at least civil she would be willing to try for a normal friendship. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself from her seat and made her way to her wardrobe to get dressed with thoughts of how she was going to get him back for last night.

...

Derek sat on one end of the dining table slouched in his chair waiting for his breakfast. Every morning of the summer was the same, he was not to eat breakfast until Odette arrived and every morning of summer he would wait starving for a long while until she finally came down. He impatiently drummed his fingers of the polished wooden table surface watching the doors to the dinging room. He wondered what took girls so long to get ready, the had help getting ready for crying out loud. Derek didn't have any one to dress him or brush his hair or wash his face. Infact he didn't want any of those things but surely if he had help he would be ready in half the time it normally took him.

The dining room door was opened and Rogers entered followed by Odette. Her hair was loose today spilling over her shoulders and her body was wrapped in a lilac dress hugging her small yet growing curved nicely. Derek raised an eyebrow taking in the sight of her and almost forgot how annoyed he was until his stomach let out a low growl. Derek Stood from his seat and gave a bow as Odette curtseyed and took a seat.

"Good morning" she smiled once seated and Rogers had left the room. Derek looked eagerly over his shoulder at the kitchen doors hoping the cook knew that Odette was now here and he could eat.

"Good morning" he replied looking back at her. Odette noted his fingers drumming on the table and raised an eyebrow. Derek followed her gaze before throwing his hand into his lap.

"I'm hungry," he stated simply and Odette nodded. An awkward sigh fell over the two as they waited in silence sitting at opposite ends of the table it was difficult not to look at each other.

"You erm…" Derek began shuffling uncomfortably in his seat and Odette looked at him quizzically. He cleared his throat not meeting her gaze.

"You look nice…today" he mumbled quietly that Odette had to strain to hear it. She smiled at his embarrassment as if he had never given a compliment before and couldn't avoid the pink dusting on her cheeks as he said so.

"Thank you."

"Listen, about last night I –"

"Hold it" she cut him off as she stood from her seat and Derek watched her walk down the length of the table and pull up the chair next to him. He shuffled slightly unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry I know it's not really proper but I think its ridiculous having to shout a conversation at one another when its just unnecessary."

Derek stared into her blue eyes blankly for a moment before offering a nod and tried to continue.

"Anyway I erm. Wanted to apologise about my behaviour last night."

Now it was Odette's turn to look blank for he very rarely apologised to her unless his mother made him.

"Did your mother make you apologise?" she asked.

"No, she doesn't know about it but I thought about it after you left and I was exceptionally rude. I know I make fun every now and then."

"All the time" Odette added in dryly.

"I know I make fun a lot" Derek carried on, "But you are my betrothed and I suppose its time we tried to at least be civil."

Odette swallowed suddenly feeling very guilty.

"That's uh.. very nice of you" she began drawing circles on the table surface with her index finger.

Suddenly the cook burst in with two plates of hot breakfast and Derek's mood immediately increased for the better. Odette looked up as a plate was placed in front of her and Derek not notching the look from the cook at her position on the table.

"Derek" she began but before she had a chance to continue the prince in his state of starvation was already in the process of shovelling in his first mouthful.

"Wait!" Odette exclaimed grabbing his arm in an attempt to prevent him from tasting it but her efforts where in vein. She watched Derek's face contort with disgust and in seconds he was spluttering his food back onto his plate. She ignored how disgusted she was at seeing him spit food back out and bit her lip in shame.

"I'm sorry" she began before Derek had time to register what was going on.

"What?" he began as he wiped his mouth. His blue eyes met hers and he looked down at the plate of food before him.

"Poison?" he began.

"Don't be so stupid" Odette scoffed defensively.

"You spiked my breakfast." Derek stated in disbelief.

"I'm sorry" she apologised again.

"Even after I apologised to you" he carried on.

"Yes but that was after and I did try to stop you."

Derek shoved his plate forward and threw his arms across his chest.

"I was still upset from last night so I put some extra spices in your breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"What? That I was going to apologise?"

"Well no, you don't normally."

Derek huffed and turned away from her. Odette sat looking at him for several moments before speaking again.

"Would you like to share mine?"

"Why have you poisoned that too?"

"It was just a few extra spices, its hardly going to kill you."

Derek didn't respond.

"Please? I know you are hungry?"

Slowly Derek turned back to face her and she handed him a fork and pushed her plate closer to him so it sat at an even distance between the two. His movement were timid at first but his hunger got the better of him and soon they were sharing off of Odette's plate.

"So you said you would play that game again if I starting acting my age." Derek began and Odette looked up from her breakfast and offered a shrug.

"What you come back as if you died?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Probably a bird of some sort, I've always wanted to fly."

Derek nodded taking another mouthful of food.

"What do you like best about the opposite sex?" Odette chimed in and Derek choked in shock. He sat back covering his mouth as he coughed. Odette handed him a glass of water unable to keep the smile from her lips as she watched Derek try to get back him composure.

"You called me a pig for asking that question," he stated looking at her in disbelief. Odette offered him a shrug as she took a sip of her water and looked at him expectantly. Derek hesitated, scratching the back of his neck unsure of what to say. He stopped himself from looking at her and averted his eyes to the varnished wood table.

"I'm not answering that," he said trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"You have to, I answered yours"

"Yes but mine wasn't about that!" Derek shot back turning to look at her. "I don't want to play this game anymore."

Odette laughed. "Are you afraid?" she asked him imitating his voice from last night when he made fun of Bromley.

Derek smacked a hand to his forehead in defeat. Even after calling an unspoken truce and even after apologising she still managed to get one up on him. Unknown to him this would be a trait he would come to love about her but for the moment he had to bit his tongue. After a moment he settled down and continued to finish off the breakfast they were sharing, a small smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Odette asked as she continued to eat also. Derek just shrugged.

"Nothing, I just have another five weeks to think of a way to get you back." He said with a sinister chuckle.

"Bring it on." She challenged with a laugh.

Even though their summers were full of hatred and practical jokes a new type of game had begun now and Derek was determined to win this one.

* * *

><p><strong>… The End …..<strong>

**A/N**: all done my friends, only a quick one i know but if you would like more you have to let me know!. This was my first Swan Princess fic so review please! As I said before I have a few storied in mind that I would love to get started but I wanted to see how you would find this little piece. Please let me know! Give me the inspiration to write another!

**Nixy.**


End file.
